De Sádico a masoquista
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: Las personas varían ente estos dos modos de vida, ¿Kagerou dejara de proclamarse sádico?. Pasa y lee este fic descubrelo.


**De sádico a masoquista**

**Hola y gracias por entrar a leer este one shot espero te guste algo de él y me dejes tu reviw, me hace feliz recibirlos coméntame si te gusto o no. (n_n)**

**Este es uno de los tantos fics que tengo atrasados, a ver qué les parece sin más… ¡a leer!**

Todo estaba tranquilo en Ayakashi-kan, como de costumbre, el día transcurría con uno de los tontos juegos de doble sentido que organizaba, Zange, el conejo SS.

-Soutan- susurraba al oído del zorro, mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba el pecho haciendo pequeños círculos, aunque eso no parecía molestarle para nada Soushi, aprovechándose el conejo de su juego llamado "congelados", Ririchiyo, solo observaba sin moverse tal cual lo haría una estatua, pero esta sudaba frio al ver lo que hacia el conejo con su ahora novio.

En el juego continuaban Soushi, Ririchiyo Y Karuta esta última aprovechaba la orden de Natsume, de avanzar para tragar o darle un mordisco a su muslo de pollo, Wataki fue el primero en ser eliminado del juego, porque no soportaba la cercanía con el conejo, al igual que Nobara, el tercero en ser eliminado fue Sorinozuka y eso porque según él, no aguantaba estar allí parado y se había aburrido, así que saco un manga y se sentó a leer cerca para ver quién ganaba, todo iba bien hasta que alguien interrumpió…

-¿¡Cómo está mi ganado!?- decía con su risa clásica señalándolos con un dedo que ya era de costumbre en él.

-¿Y este que rayos hace aquí?- bufo Nobara, sin levantar su vista de una revista play boy, él no era lo suficientemente importante como para que ella alejara su vista por un segundo.

-Jajaja verás mi querida yuri, me quedaré un tiempo con mi adorada prometida- mientras caminaba peligrosamente hasta la chica que no se movía, pero que tenía una mirada de "ni te atrevas a tocarme", pero justo antes de tocara siquiera la ropa de la chica fue tomado por el brazo y lanzado hasta el otro lado del comedor.

-Soutan… ¡estas fuera!- anunciaba el pelirrojo

-Yoiso, yoiso como siempre el entusiasta saludo de mi ganado- decía el enmascarado mientras se sacudía y caminaba hacia sus maletas

-¿Dónde estuviste Kage-tan?

-En en varios países… mmmh del golpe que me dio Soushi, no me acuerdo yoiso, yoiso el no recordar es S,… ah y traje regalos para todos… Karuta te traje una pierna de jamón ahumado.

-Munum mun muj (muchas gracias)- es lo que trato de decir con la boca llena al recibir su regalo

-¡Ganó Riritan!-gritó el conejo felicitando a la chica

-hmp… ya era hora que ese juego terminara- decía algo agotada, pero nadie aparte de Sou, le prestó atención ya que Kagerou, seguía repartiendo sus regalos

-Para Natsume un látigo

-¿Por qué siempre el mismo látigo?

-¿Qué dices?, el cuero es diferente no es el mismo- y siguió repartiendo esos regalos que nadie quiere todos muy sádicos como machetes, tangas con zíper, collares de perro, esposas de peluche, mascaras de verdugo entre otros.- Nos vemos luego iku denki- fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a su habitación con su SS ya con su traje de sirvienta y cadena de perro.

**Una semana después…**

Un camión fuera de la mansión Ayakashi, anunciaba que tendrían a un nuevo vecino

-¿Señorita quiere que subamos las cajas a su departamento o ya tiene a alguien que haga ese trabajo?- pregunto el chico del camión de mudanzas.

-Súbanlas- fue una orden ni para decir un simple por favor, ella empezó su paso elegante hacia el interior del edificio, era una chica alta esbelta de piel bronceada, se notaba de lejos que hace mucho ejercicio, su cabellos color plata amarrados en una coleta alta y su flequillo tapaba un poco sus fríos ojos lilas, estaba vestida con ropa deportiva pantalones para correr, zapatillas y una ligera camiseta de tiras delgadas, atravesó el vestíbulo hasta el elevador sin mirar a nadie como si la existencia de los demás fuese nula, algunos la miraron extrañados, otros se molestaron por su actitud, a otros no les importo y la yuri se emocionó, pero lo raro fue que Kagerou, no dijo e hizo nada estúpido como lo haría normalmente, solo se quedo allí sentado tranquilo hasta cuando el elevador marco el piso 5.

- La… la vieron- decía la rubia emocionada- Por lo que vi es Tsun-tsun, fantástico le compraré un regalo de bienvenida y le diré que si necesita que alguien le talle la espalda yo lo hago con gusto jejeje- decía con cara de acosadora sexual

- Es una grosera cómo se atreve a pasar como si nada ante un bandido como yo y no temblar del miedo

-Yo lo que me pregunto… ¿quién será el nuevo SS de la nueva vecina?- agrego despreocupado Renshou,

-es cierto no he visto a nadie más- agrego Ririchiyo

-No es que quiera interrumpir su conversa- decía el bar tender mientras agitaba un coctel- pero escuche de la sirvienta número 2 que llegaría un SS nuevo, pero ella ordeno que no quería a nadie…

-Entonces es como Riritan- dijo el conejo

-No lo creo dicen que ella le puso una prueba a su SS y no la paso- prosiguió hablando el hombre de la barra mientras serbia el trago

-¿Qué clase de prueba era?- pregunto Sou, algo interesado

-Bueno… eso nadie lo sabe, habrá sido algo muy difícil donde no lo pasó, ella dice que si no pasan su prueba no tienen derecho de estar ante su presencia.

-¿Pero qué se cree ella?- bufo molesto Banri

-A mi me pareció buena persona- dijo Karuta, al no tener más nada que comer

-¡Verdad que sí!- gritaba feliz Nobara, mientras Kagerou, se levantaba en silencio y se dirigió a su apartamento

-¿No notan extraño a Kagerou?- pregunto algo desconcertado por el comportamiento y silencio del otro

-No es que le preste mucha atención- agregó Ririchiyo

A la mañana siguiente Izanami, la nueva vecina salía muy temprano de su apartamento para hacer ejercicio corriendo por un parque cercano, aun no salía el sol por tanto las calles eran iluminadas por las luces de la carretera y los pocos autos que por allí pasaban, caminaba por la vereda hasta el parque y empezó con su estiramiento antes de comenzar a trotar, cuando se agachó para tocar la punta de sus pies con sus dedos finos y delicados sintió una presencia, de hecho eran varias la habían estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, pero no les prestó atención o por lo menos eso parecía se mantenía como el clima fría e inmutable, cuando termino empezó con un trote lento para luego ir aumentando su velocidad, pero aquellas presencias seguían necias persiguiéndola y eso colmó su paciencia, ya se veían en el cielo pincelazos de color naranja y rosa y pequeños rayos de sol que se escabullían entre los grandes árboles para llevar claridad, Izanami corrió muy rápido hasta un área casi desolada y las presencias que la seguían la perdieron por un momento

-¿Qué hacen siguiéndome?- la voz gélida de la joven mujer a espalda de ellos los asusto

-Yoiso, yoiso el cazador se volvió presa, eso te hace a ti S y nos convierte a nosotros en M-decía el único joven sin darse vuelta para estar frente a la que los descubrió desde un principio

-Sí que son malos para estar de incognitos… (_Desde el principio supe que me seguían, pero pensé que se aburrían pronto y que se marcharían_) – cruzó sus brazos viéndolos como si fueran unos pobres tontos, Kagerou decidió dar la cara, lo que se podía ver con la máscara junto con Karuta, que estaba comiendo unos bollos rellenos mientras era sujetada por su collar de perro y Nobara se voltio ocultando la cámara fotográfica que llevaba, para tomar miles de fotos, a la que para ella era su prospecto de mujer

-¿Quién estaba de incognito?-pregunta Kearou haciéndose ver más tonto, Izanami dio un pequeño suspiro casi imposible de notar y les dio la espalda

-no me estén siguiendo y váyanse ya- salió trotando como si nada

-¿irnos que acaso es tuyo el parque?- dijo esta vez con voz seria y muy varonil cosa que hasta a Nobara, la estremeció nunca lo había escuchado así- Nos quedaremos si nos da la gana- esto no se lo esperaba que se creía ese imbécil para hablarle en ese tono a ella a Izanami Saki… se quedo sorprendida mientras pasaba a su costado Kegerou y Karuta de largo sin mirarla un solo segundo y de ultimo la yuri que aprovecho el momento de desconcierto de la aludida para tomarle una foto y luego correr para alcanzar a sus otros 2 compañeros, de pronto el sol golpeo de todo su rostro sacándola de su asombro

-… !tsk!-decidió no prestar más atención a lo que paso y continuar con lo que había empezado a hacer más temprano, estaba segura que eso no volvería a pasar más, además se iría en un par de días de ese lugar, pero a lo lejos de donde ella estaba podía ver a Kagerou haciendo abdominales y a la chica rara de cabello rosado y a la rubia haciendo yoga, decidió no prestarles más atención y seguir con su rutina, después de más de una hora solo veía al tonto de la máscara haciendo otros ejercicios para marcar más su cuerpo con sus fuertes músculos, al parecer las otras ya se habían ido y ella se sentó en una banca para relajarse un poco antes de regresar a tomarse un baño estuvo sentada unos 10 minutos cuando ve que Kagerou que se va acercado a ella, poniéndola a la defensiva, él paso frente a ella secando su sudor con una tolla que llevaba en el cuello, pasando de largo totalmente sin mediar palabra como si ella no existiera, lo siguió con la mirada un poco molesta y tomo agua.

Al llegar Kagerou a Ayakashi-kan aún se veía muy serio y pidió a Zange, que subiera a su departamento

-¡Ok Kagetan!- se le iba a acercar como siempre, pero por el olor del otro prefirió no hacerlo (_). Kagerou tomo un baño mientras Zange, lo esperaba en la sala de su departamento, viendo todo tipo de cosas raramente sádicas, eso le parecía entretenido al conejo, pues aparte de Karuta nadie más había entrado en ese apartamento incluyéndolo a él, aunque han sido amigos desde hace muchos años.

Aun en el parque la mujer de cabello plata recibe una llamada que al parecer no le agrado por el gesto antes de contestarlo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se… señorita Izanami, tenemos un gran problema en la compañía

-¿qué sucedió?... ve directo al grano- al escuchar lo que le decían por teléfono y al ver que era muy serio, decidió apresurarse para llegar a la oficina, la chica corrió hasta Ayakashi, entro como una bala y el ascensor nada que llegaba eso la enfureció y pateo la puerta del mismo antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras, agotada sin haber desayunado entra al baño para tomar una ducha extremadamente rápida y vestirse no tenía tiempo que perder, saco su auto de la cochera y condujo como una loca, más valía que no le pasara alguien por el frente o si no lo mataría al otro mundo.

Mientras tanto Kegerou, se secaba el cabello con una mano mientras servía el té al conejo con la otra

-¿Qué pasa Kagetan, por qué tan serio?

-Zange… quiero que me hables un poco de Izanami

-¿mmmm… qué podría saber yo?- dio un sorbo a su té

-Tú sabes todo de todos- seguía muy serio eso lo notaria cualquiera

-Me alagas, pero no puedo andar hablando por allí de los demás

-No me hagas reír Zange, ¿acaso quieres algo a cambio de tu información?

-Nada es gratis, aunque seamos amigos- dijo muy pícaro

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?... te daré lo que me pidas

-¡En serio!

-¿Es un hecho?

-Sí

-Cuéntame todo lo que quiero saber – Natsume tomo aire para empezar con su narración y a esas alturas Izanami, entraba a una sala de juntas donde estaban saboteando todo su trabajo los demás accionistas para sacarla de su propia empresa

-¡Malditos gusanos!... ¿qué se supone que es esta reunión?- la presencia de la mujer enfurecida sorprendió a la masa de traidores

-¡¿Izanami?!

-¿Qué es toda esta mierda?- tomo los papeles de que tenían en la mesa y vio a uno de los tantos accionistas sentado en su silla al final de la mesa, camino hacia él mientras leía aquella basura con la que pretendían sabotearle, al llegar a su puesto ocupado no le importo usar su verdadera fuerza y lanzar al tipo de un solo tirón al suelo y llamo a su asistente para que limpiara su trono del que nadie la sacaría, luego se sentó, los miro a todos muy bien

- Por lo que veo yo, la gran y única dueña de todo esto, era la única que no estaba enterada que estaban desbalijando mi empresa

-Izanami, tu no entiendes nosotros no estábamos desbalijando esta empresa, todo lo contrario invertíamos para que la empresa crezca más y si no te dijimos eso es porque queríamos darte una sorpresa- se justificaba uno de los 9 bastardos de la junta

-Oh!... sin duda me sorprendieron y mucho… ¡malditos perros que muerden la mano que les da de comer a ustedes y toda su basura sucesora!- la mujer estaba encendida por completo ella podía acabar con ellos allí mismo, pero saldría en los encabezados de la prensa y sería el fin para su compañía

- Se largan todos de aquí malditos alacranes y no vuelvan a acercarse a mi compañía, es más tienen prohibido mencionar su nombre y el mío… ¡fuera!

-No nos vamos- hablo uno arrogante – para irnos de aquí nos tendrás que pagar todo y será tanto dinero que quedaras en quiebra

-Crees que soy tonta… tu y el resto de la basura se van de aquí, con una mano adelante y otra atrás tal cual llegaron aquí- ella estaba implacable y su mirada despiadada los tenía a todos muy asustados de lo que podía hacer

-Ya te dije no nos iremos…la que se va eres tú- alardeaba el mismo hambre como de unos 27 años alto y de cabello negro como su alma

-Eso crees, mi querido Zatto, debo decir que nunca te había visto tan hombre- hablo irónica y llamo a su asistente

-Momoki, tráeme la investigación que te pedí, tráela completa- la jovencita busco los papeles, fotos y videos

-Aquí están señorita

-Buen trabajo… ahora bien que decías, Zatto que no se van, cierto… no quería usar esto, pero nadie juega conmigo- la empresaria saca una foto de este tipo con otro toqueteándose y besándose

-Debo decir que en todas saliste bien, pero no creo que le agraden al alcalde tú querido padre, estaría muy molesto que su hijo sea yaoi y que salga en los periódicos- todos quedaron impactados con la información

-Pero no te preocupes Zatto, sé y tengo las pruebas de todas las porquerías de cada uno de ustedes documentadas… ¡ah! por cierto señor Kaidewaki, su amigo aquí presente el señor Okinawa se revuelca con su esposa, eso solo se lo digo para abrir sus ojos mire- le mostro la foto y los hombres se saltaron como perros rabiosos a golpearse

-¿Quieren saber más?- pregunto sintiéndose ganadora

-No yo por mi parte me voy-los otros 6 salieron rápido, mientras los otros dos eran sacados por seguridad y Zatto, ese como una rata huyó del lugar, Izanami agacho su cabeza cansada y llamo a Momoki

-Sí señorita

-Sientate – su asistente la miro un tanto interrogada e Izanami levanto su mirada hacia la chica a su lado- Momoki, recuérdame mandarte de viaje al lugar que quieras como recompensa por lo que has hecho hoy, pero será después ahora tenemos que arreglar todo el daño, cuando todo esté listo podrás ir de vacaciones con tu familia

-O.O ¿Cómo dice?... no es necesario señorita

-¿Estás despreciando mi regalo?- alzó la voz

- ¡No señorita!

-Solo Izanami, puedes llamarme así

-Sí seño… Izanami

-Hazme un informe de todas las finanzas y todo lo que hicieron eso balurdos entendido

-Sí s…Izanami

-Ahora retírate- la jovencita se retiro de la sala de juntas dejando a solas a su jefe cansada, después de un rato de meditación y revisar algunas cosas de su empresa supo que tendría que vender algunas acciones para que su empresa no se fuera a pique, con todo lo que paso el día se le fue muy rápido, le dijo a su asistente que se podía retirar y continuar con su trabajo el día siguiente, lo que había pasado alargaría su estancia en Ayakashi y todo esto ya lo sabía Kagerou.

A la mañana siguiente Izanami, llega a su oficina muy temprano y se comunica con su corredor de bolsa para vender acciones de su empresa, para inyectar algo de capital, luego de cortar se puso a pensar que tipo de escoria podría comprar las acciones de su bebé, si son como los anteriores tendrá que tener su buen as bajo la manga, para estar segura, para esa misma tarde fue llamada por su corredor de bolsa informándole que todas las acciones a la ventas fueron compradas por un solo inversionista

-Entonces dime cuál es su nombre…

-Bueno el señor dice que se presentará personalmente en la compañía mañana temprano

-¡Tonterías!... ¿por qué tanto misterio?- se enojo por la respuesta

-Esa fue la única condición que puso el comprador señorita…

-…

-tenga calma mañana lo conocerá personalmente- Izanami colgó sin despedirse, esto era frustrante, al parecer esa noche tampoco podría dormir bien, miró a su alrededor con pesadumbre, casi no había luz en su oficina, solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara en su escritorio y el monitor de su Mac, presiono uno de los botone de su teléfono y le dijo a su asistente que no la necesitaría y que podía retirarse, aun sentada soltó su cabello de aquella cola de caballo, dejándolo libre, se paro y puso a contemplar la ciudad desde sus grandes vitrales para relajarse un poco, los días que vendrían serían muy difíciles.

Otro día empezaba e Izanami, no durmió nada hizo ejercicio toda la noche, paró de hacerlo a las 5:30am para tomar un desayuno fuerte algo de café, jugo de naranja, un tazón de avena y unas crepas con fresas, como entenderán ella no había comido nada de la preocupación, comió con calma, vio las noticias matutinas y tomo un baño al llegar a la sala de estar de la mansión se encontraban algunos desayunando Kagero, Zange y Nobara los demás no estaban, ya que Miketsukami los llevo al colegio unos minutos antes

-Buenos días- fueron las palabras que salieron de esa mujer, era la primera vez que los saludaba

-Buenos días Saki dono- respondió alegre Zange a la mujer, Kagerou solo asintió a su saludo y Nobara no lo podía creer

-Su voz es M… !MANIAC!- para esta alturas ya Saki, se encontraba yendo a su oficina para esperar a su nuevo socio accionista que por cierto tendría una gran cantidad ya que las compro todas, pero aun ella era socia mayoritaria, al ver a su asistente Momoki, le dijo que le avisara cuando llegara el accionista y lo hiciera pasar de inmediato, la chica asintió y si jefa entro a su enorme oficina.

Media hora más tarde Momoki, llama a la oficina de Izanami, informando que ya se encontraba allí el nuevo accionista de Creative Minds Company,

-Hazlo pasar – 2 segundos después se abre la puerta de su oficina, dejando congelada a la dueña de tal lugar

-Yoiso, yoiso mira tus ojos no te lo esperabas, esa mirada es M

-Hola Izanamitan- saludaba Zange a espaldas de Shoukin, Izanami salió de su asombro y pidió que se sentaran

-Desean algo de tomar- les ofreció

-No gracias ya desayunamos

-Momoki tráeme un café irlandés bien cargado- (_café con whisky, para pasar el trago amargo_)

-Como diga Izanami sama- la joven se retiro y quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos que parecían eternos

-…díganme como se enteraron de la venta de acciones- indago la vecina

-Tengo mis contactos…-sonrió de modo burlón mientras recordaba la noche que pasó con el conejo en su apartamento, cuando le contó todo sobre ella y lo que le pasaría… (jejeje que pensaron Zange aún no ha cobrado esa deuda)

-Entonces estuvo de acuerdo con las clausulas del contrato Sr. Shoukin

-Yoiso, yoiso sabes mi nombre a causa de que ya nos habías investigado a todos eso es tan S

-Sea serio y ¿de dónde saca eso de que los investigue?- ya a la defensiva

-No se confunda… eso me agrada, alguien tan S como tú debe ser prevenida cierto- cambio otra vez su tono de voz ya no era de juego ni burlón, más bien de un hombre serio con un toque de sexy, ella lo miró con desconfianza y posa su vista sobre Zange, que no ha dicho nada y no se ha movido y eso la está impacientando parece un maniquí sentado frente a ella, tocan la puerta y entra la asistente dejando la tasa en el escritorio y se retira, Izanami da un sorbo a ver si el whisky disfrazado la calma

-Me imagino que ya se enteró de lo que hacemos en esta compañía y por eso decidió invertir

-En realidad… no, solo invertí por usted- eso sorprendió a la mujer

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Nada en verdad, solo dime cual será mi oficina y quiero informarme de todo con respecto a este lugar, saber donde metí mi dinero y por favor que sea una oficina cercana a esta, así podre preguntarle sobre cualquier problema S que tenga

-Pensé que usted querría trabajar con un representante o desde su casa

-Lo haría en otra ocasión, pero pospondré mis viajes por este año, yoiso me imagino que no se lo esperaba venir- la de cabellos plata aclaro su garganta y suspiro ante lo que vendría

-Creo que tiene el derecho a todo lo que ha pedido, haré que le habiliten una oficina y le hagan un informe, asignaré a mi asistente a explicarle todo lo que usted desee saber sobre su inversión, a que nos dedicamos y cuál es nuestra visión

-mmmmm todo está muy bien excepto lo de su asistente, pedí que usted aclarara mis dudas personalmente –esto molesto a la mujer

-Ese no es mi trabajo lo siento

-Creo que es lo menos que puede hacer por su gran salvador – se rio descaradamente como todo un sádico – pero para que vea que no soy malo la dejare´ prepararse y empezaré desde mañana nos vemos vecina- Kagero y Zange se levantaron de sus puestos para irse dejando desconcertada a Saki

-Nos vemos en casa Izanamitan- se despidió Zange y luego se cerró la puerta

-¡Maldito!- grito en su oficina, pero aun así fue oída por el insultado

-Jejeje la convertiré en mi nuevo juguete sexual será un duelo S entre ella y yo

-Kagetan no debiste molestarla… y por cierto cuando me darás lo que te pedí a cambio- el conejo se le prensó en el brazo mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

Izanami, mando a ordenar todo y planeo lo que le diría a su nuevo socio tendría que explicarle casi de cero eso era molesto para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, termino tarde como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y regresaba a Ayakashi, al entrar al lujoso edificio en la sala estaba todos los demás inquilinos que la vieron entrar cansada, pero altiva y volvió a saludar

-Oh… hasta que llegas Izanami, quieres que empecemos ya, dónde quieres en tu apartamento o en el mío- hablaba Kagerou, con mucha familiaridad cosa que todos notaron y con doble intenciones lo que hiso que esta se detuviera unos segundos

-Ni en el suyo, ni en el mío… será en su nueva oficina, espero que llegue temprano- continuó su camino mientras todos tenían cara de (**O**_o) qué paso aquí y Kagerou se reía, porque al parecer ella no iba a perder en los juegos de él.

Los días con Kagerou empezaron al siguiente día, su estrés nunca estuvo tan alto con ese idiota y sus estúpidos chistes y que pocas veces ponía atención a lo que ella le explicaba ya que siempre quería tocar su mano o respirarle en el cuello a ella cosa que ella sabía muy bien como contrarrestar, Kegerou le dijo que quería estar presente en todo, que no lo sacaría de allí fácilmente, Izanami mando a investigarlo profundamente, pero él no hacía más que estar de turista en todos sus viajes y se portaba bien, nada escandaloso con que poder amenazarlo en un futuro y se iban sumando las semanas y ese idiota se tomaba más confianza, lo llego a encontrar en su oficina acostado en su escritorio en plan "sensual", del cual fue echado a patadas, pero Kagero es un virus que afectaba hasta su computadora, ya que al encenderla tenía una foto de él con solo una bata cubriendo parte de su pecho y el sur del mismo, esto la exasperaba, pero el idiota con máscara como lo llamaba ella, cumplía con su trabajo y lo hacía bien, el resto del tiempo lo empleaba en molestarla, al llegar a Ayakashi el acoso y los rechazos a vista de todos seguían, al todo esto ya habían pasado 6 largos y molestos meses

-Parece que Kagerou se olvido de ti Ririchiyo- hablo Sorinozuka

-Como si me importara, pero me da un poco de pesar con Izanami-san

-Kagerou –sama es una persona con personalidad algo difícil-dijo Sou sirviendo té frio a su novia

-Kagetan no se dará por vencido- Zange agrego a la conversa muy astuto tapando sus labios con 2 de sus dedos

-¿Qué tal Una cita?- preguntó Kagerou obstruyendo la puerta del apartamento de la vecina

-¿Con quién?- haciéndose la aérea

-Conmigo

-Ni en tus sueños y ya deja de estorbar en mi puerta

-¿Tienes sueño?- decidió no responderle ya que eso no le importa

-…

-Te comió la lengua el ratón yo lo habría hecho con gusto- relamió sus propios labios, esto sí que impactó a la mujer que lo quito de un empujón, pero sin dejar su apariencia de calma

_-Eso sí fue sádico_- pensó al estar ya dentro de su apartamento, camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer sobre esta, miró su techo unos minutos y sonrió al recordar ciertas locuras que había hecho Kagerou con ella, su sonrisa empezó a transformarse en una mueca donde fruncía el seño seria y sacudía su cabeza, se levanto rápido para tomar un baño hoy sí dormiría, pero Kagerou la estaba afectando más de lo que ella imaginaba, él se encontraba ya hasta en sus sueños haciendo cosas vergonzosas de las cuales ella quería escapar, pero él la atrapaba, esto hacia que se levantara varias veces en la noche insultándolo y así seguían pasando los días, semanas y meses, nadie nunca había soportado tanto sus malos tratos y seguía allí como una mosca que no te quiere dejar comer en paz, alguna vez Zatto, quiso algo con ella, pero al ser fría con él este dejó de insistir, a ella le atraía este, pero luego de su investigación y saber qué tipo era un bóli aguado, el interés en él llego a una escala de cero.

Kagerou, no se cansa eso debe respetárselo, es un intenso y debe tener cuidados extremos para que no le toque un pecho jugando a los "botones", intente besarla, acorralarla contra las paredes, muebles o lo que sea, tocar su mano o morder su oreja, todo esto lo intenta cada que tiene la oportunidad eso resulta agotador, ella tenía las esperanzas de que se canse, pero a la vez, le era en secreto divertido este juego

-S…-susurro Izanami

-¿Quién se cansará primero?- se preguntaba Shoukin, sentado al borde de su cama mirando hacia arriba donde se encuentra ella, se quito la máscara y se medio bajo sus sabanas, esperaba otra oportunidad para estar con su chica sadomasoquista.

Una mañana de octubre llega un señor a Ayakashi-kan en busca de Izanami Saki, que fue atendido por la sirvienta Transexual, que le pidió su nombre para anunciarlo con la empresaria antes de pasar

-Dígale que Sugata su sirviente está aquí- esto fue escuchado por todos los que viven allí, ya que era domingo

-Enseguida señor espere un momento-se retiro un momento la sirvienta numero 1

-Ese señor será el SS de esa estirada- pregunto Banri

-Sugata-yichan- se le acerco Natsume – ¿Viene a ver a Izanamitan?

-Así es jovencito tengo tiempo que no veo a mi niña- respondió el abuelo muy alegre

-Lo siento abuelo, pero no entiendo por qué se alegra tanto por ver a esa pretenciosa- decía algo molesto el joven tanuki

-Por lo que veo Iza-chan se ha portado mal con ustedes- el anciano entristeció y esto lo pudo ver Watanuki, eso lo hizo sentir mal

-¿Abuelo usted es el SS de de Izanami dono?- pregunto Zorinosuka

-No… yo he trabajado para su familia durante años y vine hoy a verla porque es un día especial

-¿Un día especial?... de que se trata- se emociono la rubia

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- todos reaccionaron ante esto mientras Nobara, se imaginaba a Saki embarrada pastel de cumpleaños

-¡MANIAC!...

-Me gustaría que ella tuviera amigos que le celebraran el cumpleaños, pero por lo que veo aquí tampoco los ha logrado

-Y no creo que los logre su personalidad es pésima- refutaba el mapache

-Cállate Watanuki- regaño Karuta

-Tienes razón niño

-¡No soy un niño, soy un delincuente!- nadie le prestó atención

-Nos podría contar el por qué de la actitud de Zaki dono, Sugata sempai- agregó calmado Miketsukami sirviéndole una tasa de fino té, a estas alturas ya había regresado la sirvienta número 1, pero tenía curiosidad por escuchar lo que el anciano diría

-Verán Izanami Saki, es una descendiente yokai que como todos ustedes a vivido sola, desde que cumplió su mayoría de edad se dedico a su propia empresa y es muy buena en lo que hace yo diría extremadamente buena ya tiene su empresa en varios países y por eso viaja mucho Ayakashi–Kan no es la única mansión para yokais en el mundo, ella siempre se hospeda en uno de estos lujosos apartamentos, ya que hay más como ella, pero aún así no tiene contacto con nadie a menos que sea algo que en verdad tenga que hacer.

Con respecto a por qué no quiso ningún SS, es porque solo estará con ella ya que le paga para que la proteja, no lo hace por el hecho de que salga de su corazón y ella no quiere a más personas hipócritas a su lado, vivió toda su vida con ese tipo de personas que la mantenían alejada y eran fríos con ella, pero que sentían que tenían un animal exótico en casa y por eso tenían un mayor estatus, sigue tratando con personas superficiales como presidenta de su empresa, pero no le queda de otra, ella me preocupa no quiero que este sola cada una de sus reencarnaciones eso nunca sería una vida buena, la entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que con cada año su corazón se endurezca más, sé que solo soy su mayordomo, creo que solo ha hecho un lazo conmigo, pero yo estoy muy viejo quiero que ella se divierta y sea feliz, es como mi hija- decía el anciano que la había visto crecer

-Hmp… no entiendo por qué tanto drama por parte de ella aquí todos pasamos por eso- alegó Ririchiyo

-Ooooh! tienes razón Riricchiyo, pero tú hiciste lo mismo cuando llegaste aquí- contraatacó Sorinozuka

-¡Ya sé tratemos de animarla si hacemos una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella verá que lo hacemos porque nos interesa!- propuso como siempre el conejo

-Yo no… creo que eso funcione- (-_-') decía el mayordomo de Saki

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Es que ella lo puede tomar a burla- lo que dijo el anciano no fue tomado en cuenta

-Yoiso yoiso una S party con todos mis juguetes sexuales jajajaajajajaja- la emoción de Shoukin era grande y se hizo más eufórico cuando se le sumó su gran alcahuete el conejo

-Haremos la fiesta esta misma noche no debemos dejar pasar más tiempo

-E… están seguros de lo que hacen mi señorita Izanami, es muy especial no le gusta el ruido, el alboroto, los rumores en fin la vida social

-Hmp… entonces no debió mudarse desde el principio a este lugar, con lo precavida que es, estoy segura que nos investigo a cada uno de nosotros y sabe lo ruidosos y molestos que son ustedes-agregó Ririchyio

-¡Tienes razón Ririchyio, pero tú siempre nos sigues la corriente!- agregó su amigo de infancia

-Sorinozuka, no me ayudes tanto (=_=) con tus comentarios

-Nos vemos en la noche mi ganado tengo cosas que preparar para la fiesta

-¿Qué harás Kagetan?

-Buscar todos los látigos y mordazas que encuentre, y ropa para sadomasoquismo- el hombre se perdió rápidamente en el ascensor

-Parece que Kagerou sama está emocionado por la S party en nombre de, Izanami sama (ᵔ_ᵔ) – continuo como si nada Miketsukami

-Pobre mi señorita o… ¿pobre ellos?-el anciano sabia que esto terminaría mal, pero no sabía para quien…

**S party esa misma noche… **

Le habían pedido al anciano que la llevara lejos de Ayakashi y volviera en la noche para celebrarle el cumpleaños, el viejo aun no estaba muy seguro si eso estaría bien, algo le decía que eso perturbaría mucho a su niña, pero por otro lado era la primera vez que otras personas le querían celebrar la fecha de nacimiento y por esta razón decidió dejarlo pasar, más temprano cuando Izanami, bajo a ver a su "padre" esbozó una bella sonrisa sincera, cual niña en navidad que impacto a algunos y a otros termino de flechar, el señor la llevo de un lugar a otro en la ciudad y a ella no le importo, pues el verlo es un tanto difícil, por el hecho de que ella viaja mucho y aún que esta vez tenía 8 meses viviendo en el mismo lugar estaba lejos de él.

A las 9:00pm llegaban a la misión, ella iba del brazo de su viejo padre y cuando entran serpentinas brincan por todas pastes, todos con conos de cumpleaños, un pastes enorme que parecía de bodas, un cartel enorme que decía S party para Iza-chan

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaban todos, el anciano estaba feliz, pero no pareció causarle gracia a la festejada

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto directamente a su mayordomo muy seria – ¿Tú les pediste que hicieran esto?

-No niña ellos quisieron hacerlo

-¿Cuánto les pagaste, qué les diste a cambio?

-Na… nada

-Oye no le grites al abuelo- se metió el delincuente

-Tú no te metas mocoso, esto es una tontería no necesito esto de ustedes

-Eso es grosero de tu parte- se molestó Ririchiyo

-Yo no les pedí nada de esto- su mirada gélida era escalofriante

-Tranquila Iza-chan- intento del anciano en vano

-No me molestes y deja de llamarme así

-Anata no le hables así al abuelo- hablo serio Kagerou

-A… anata quién demonios te crees no me vuelvas a llamar así en tu miserable vida- hablo ofendida

-Eso lo hicimos por ti, porque nos interesas- hablo Nobara

-Les pagaré todo, no les deberé nada

-Nadie hizo esto para que nos debas nada- Hablo Ririchiyo más molesta

-Mi niña ellos quieren ser tus amigos y estar contigo

-Los amigos eso no existe, la familia tampoco y eso es así porque nadie hace algo de forma desinteresada todo tiene un precio, aquí ninguno recibiría un ataque por mí, para protegerme- esto hizo pensar un poco a Natsume

-Yo si lo haría…-dijo Kagerou

-¿En verdad?- Izanami se transformo rápidamente en una yokai de lobo ártico cubierta por pieles blancas y en la cabeza bellos adornos con lustrosos colmillos de lobo el color de sus ojos se intensifico un verdadero yokai hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra – Entonces recibirás mi ataque sin moverte… ¿verdad?- Kaegerou no le respondió solo permaneció firme frente a la Yokai con dagas en las manos, justo al momento de ella atacarlo para clavar aquella fina daga en su pecho él se transformo, ella tomo esto como que la esquivaría tal cual hizo, el que alguna vez quiso ser su SS, pero la daga si se clavo en el pecho de aquel Yokai tan molesto, cayendo de rodillas ante ella herido, lo vio en el suelo y luego vio su mano llena de sangre, los demás corrieron a socorrer a Kagerou

-Te… tenias que quitarte, ¡tenias que hacerlo como todos los demás!- grito confundida, enojada, asustada, con lagrimas en sus ojos cayó frente a Kegerou

-Yo nunca te desprotegería- tomo su rostro en sus para verla bien -… porque soy tu M- el yokai se desmayo por la pérdida de sangre la herida fue muy cerca del corazón y perdió su transformación ese mismo instante, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron con él al hospital, donde les dijeron a los médicos que unos tipos trataron de robarle y por eso lo apuñalearon, Kagerou estuvo en operación varias horas, pero salió bien de esta y se recuperará, está noticia devolvió un poco de brillo a los ojos de Izanami.

2 días pasaron para que permitieran ver a Kagerou, e Izanami pidió pasar primero

-¿Acaso quieres terminar de matarlo?- se molestó Watanuki

-Muy probablemente la persona que Kagerou-sama espera ver es a Izanami- dono- tranquilosó la situación Soushi y ella entro al cuarto de Kagerou, ella entendería que la eche pero tenía que disculparse, aunque eso no fuera suficiente, él le dio una gran lección a costa de su vida, ella entro y lo vio conectado a una maquina esto le dolió aun más, tenía una antifaz de dormir puesto, ella se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, lo llamo por su nombre y el nunca contesto así que lo dio por dormido

-Kagerou, lo siento tanto no tienes idea, pero tienes culpa por no haberte quitado como los demás, no quiero que nada malo te pase, quien me molestará todo el día si no tú, perdóname fui una estúpida si sales bien de todo buscaré la manera de recompensarte- Saki se estiró y le dio un muy pequeño beso, lo miró por última vez se levanto, pero él sujetó su mano

-Yoiso, yo…iso ambos pasamos de ser… sádicos a… masoquistas- ser sonrió- Si te quedas a cuidarme se me… ocurren varias formas d… de que me recompenses- le costaba hablar

-Así será, pero no te pases de listo- le sonrió por primera vez a él

-Oh… te reíste no lo pude ver con este antifaz… ¿dónde está el mío?

-No lo sé

-Este antifaz es S yoiso… yoiso

-Eres un tonto… **(****¬_¬)**

**END**

Eeeeeeeeeeh que tal que te pareció… por lo general se suponía que debía ser más corto, pero mis dedos necios se oponían a hacer eso, lo deje one shot así es como me gustan los fics cortos no sé tú déjame tu comentario y saber tu opinión por allí nos leemos.

Hasta el otro fic.


End file.
